


Take Care Of

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Handful of Jacks [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bukkake, Choking, Daddy Play, Double Penetration, Electro play, Emetophilia, Forced Vomiting, Gangbang, Large Insertation, Leash and Collar, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Play, Olfactophilia, Panty Sniffing, Tens Unit, Voyeurism, blowjob, double fisting, emotional masochism, gaping, guided masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Further adventures of Schneep and his fellow egos.





	Take Care Of

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Angel!
> 
> Not everything I wrote in this fic is strictly anatomically possible. If you want to do any of these things, research them from a viable source first!

Doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein woke up with a headache.

It wasn't a bad headache, per se; it wasn't a hangover, it wasn't even a particularly bad migraine.

But he woke up, and he didn't want to get up.

He was so tempted to roll over onto his stomach, pull the pillow over his head, go back to sleep.

But no - he had patients depending on him.

Not only were they depending on him, they were actually expecting things from him.

Was depending and expecting things the same thing?

Was he putting too much thought into it?

He gave another groan, sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

God, he was tired. 

it had been a week since the last time he'd had a day that was full of kinks, but here he was, planning it again.

Were it not for the connection that he shared with all the other egos, he would have been tempted to send them off to a few professional dominants.

But no.

Even if it would do his own cock a favor - he was having to take a break from masturbating, from all the excess stimulation he was getting. 

He wasn’t going to cum today, until the evening - he’d found himself sharper, more focused, when he refrained for a bit.

… although telling that to his throbbing morning wood made things difficult.

Why did he do these things to himself?

Henrik groaned to himself, once, pitifully, because he could, and then he stood up stretched, his hands over his head, his back arching.

Might as well get the day started, right?

* * *

Henrik was torn out of his vague contemplation by a knock on the door, and that jerked him back to himself, more or less.

He was still in a strange headspace - he wanted to do nothing so much as sit in his bedroom, staring off into the middle distance.

Maybe he was feeling burnt out from all the kink stuff; providing kink stuff for everyone else was exhausting, even if it was personally fulfilling.

... maybe he needed a vacation.

What would he even do on a vacation?

Another knock on the door, and Henrik went and opened it. 

And found... Jameson standing in the hallway, looking nervous.

_Hi,_ Jameson signed. _Can I come in?_

"Of course," said Henrik. "You're always welcome in my room."

He was blushing, just a bit.

They'd been intimate - not just with kink or sex, but achingly emotionally intimate - the week before, and now he was trying to figure out how to act around Jameson.

Jameson seemed relatively okay with it, but he was also Jameson.

Jameson was pretty good at keeping whatever it was he was feeling to himself, and also good at being a supportive guy in general. 

Jameson closed the door behind him carefully, and he looked embarrassed, but faintly pleased. 

_I remember that you have a thing for panties,_ Jameson signed, and he rubbed the back of his neck, a pause in the conversation. 

Henrik flushed harder, and cleared his throat.

He was still wearing just his pajama pants, and he had visible morning wood.

"Yeah?"

_I was wondering if maybe you could wear them today?_

Henrik paused.

He was probably going to be some kind of... intimate today, and if he wore his panties, then... well, people would see them.

But then again, who the fuck was going to care?

Worst case scenario, he could point out that he was nowhere near the weirdest person living in this house. 

"So you want me to wear a pair today?"

_I bought you a pair,_ Jameson signed, and he looked shy again. 

"Yeah?"

_Yeah. Although I'm not sure what color they are._

... right.

Henrik was forever forgetting that Jameson was colorblind. 

The guy wore black and white in his day to day anyway, so why would he worry about that in the first place?

"I'm sure they're a very nice color," Henrik said. "And you'd like me to wear them all day?"

_Yeah. I thought maybe... maybe, if you were okay with it, I could... have them back, at the end of the day._

Jameson looked very embarrassed. 

"Yeah?"

_I like how you smell,_ Jameson signed, and yeah, if he hadn't been signing, he would have been avoiding eye contact. _And I like the idea of smelling your panties._

"Fair enough," said Henrik, and he smiled, a little nervous, although he wasn't sure why. "I'll gladly help you with that."

_Thank you,_ signed Jameson, and then he was taking something out his back pocket, and he was handing a little bit of cloth to Henrick.

It was a pair of panties. 

A red pair of panties, lacy and pretty, silky against Henrik's fingers. 

"Oh," said Henrik. "These are very pretty!" 

_I asked the salesperson for a nice color,_ signed Jameson. _They said they're red._

"They are, yeah," said Henrick. "Thank you."

_Are you going to put them on now?_

"I'm going to shower first," said Henrik, "and then I'll put them on. I want to be nice and clean first."

_Makes sense,_ signed Jameson, and he leaned forward, giving Henrik a nervous peck on the mouth. 

Henrik pecked Jameson back, although he didn't try to deepen it, as tempted as he was.

His breath was gross.

_I'll leave you to shower,_ signed Jameson. 

"Thanks," said Henrik, and then Jameson was out the door, and Henrik was along in his room again.

He looked down at the panties, and he grinned a bit in spite of himself.

Fuck it - why not?

* * *

Henrik used his feminine body wash that day, the sweet smell filling up the bathroom.

It had been brought up a few times - the fact that someone was using that kind of body wash, that kind of shampoo.

Chase had suggested that somebody was inviting a girl over, but that might have just been wishful thinking on his end.

Chase still clearly missed his wife.

But Henrik showered, scrubbed himself until he felt clean all over, then got dressed. 

The panties were a tad smug, and he had to work hard, to make sure that his dick wasn't going to fall out of them.

They fit him, at least.

He paused, looking down at himself, and he had to admit... it did look good. 

Really good.

He was _not_ going to get an erection over his own dick, this was not the time for that.

So he put his pants on, and shoved his work clothes into his bag, and then he went downstairs to eat his breakfast in a state of relative calm. 

... only to find Robbie the zombie sitting there, looking thoughtful.

Inasmuch as he could look thoughtful. 

He was sitting at the table, and he had a plate that was covered in the remains of what looked like... scraps of something.

Henrik wasn't going to look too closely. 

But Robbie's face lit up when he saw Henrik.

"Hi!"

"Hello, Robbie," said Henrik.

The zombie was smarter than he had a right to be, really. 

He picked things up... almost alarmingly quickly.

"Question," Robbie said, and he was still looking thoughtful.

"Hm?"

Henrik poured himself a cup of coffee, and grabbed a bowl, filling it with cereal and milk. 

"Touching," Robbie said slowly. 

"Touching?"

"Touching... self," Robbie said, and his expression was thoughtful. 

"Hm?"

"Why?"

"... what?"

Robbie was intelligent - that much was obvious.

Communicating with him could be a... trial sometimes. 

"Touching self," Robbie said again. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why touching self?"

"Well, you're always... touching yourself," Henrik said, because he was tired and it was hard to make his brain do exactly what he wanted it to do.

"Touching... fun?"

Robbie frowned, clearly frustrated at his inability to get his message across.

"Is touching yourself fun?"

Robbie nodded.

... wait a minute.

"Are you asking me about masturbation?"

Robbie looked at Henrik, uncomprehending. 

Oh fuck. 

Of course it would be first thing in the morning.

Of course it was Henrik's job to explain masturbation to the goddamn zombie. 

Because that was Henrik's life.

"Some people... like to give themselves pleasure," Henrik said. "Sexual pleasure."

"Sexual?"

"You know. Like... with your penis?"

Robbie looked confused. 

"The thing between your legs," Henrik supplied.

"Oh!"

And now curiosity was taking over.

Hmm.

"Robbie, do you get erections?"

Another uncomprehending look. 

"Your penis. Does your penis sometimes get... hard? Swollen?"

"What am I walking in on?"

Jack came in, looking more tired than usual.

... maybe that was why Henrik had such a headache. 

Sympathetic resonance with Jack or something equally hocus pocus. 

"Nothing," Henrik said quickly, embarrassment washing over him like a flash flood in a desert. 

"How would that work, anyway?" 

"How would what work?"

Henrik took a big bite of cereal. 

"Robbie, do you bleed?"

Robbie shrugged.

"Can he circulate blood?"

"I have no idea," said Henrik. 

"What, the great Dr. Schneeplestein hasn't done any research on the newcomer in our midst?"

Henrik gave Jack a Look.

Since he and Jack had started on the whole age play... thing, Henrik had lost some of his awe in regards to Jack.

It was probably a good thing. 

"I've been busy," Henrik said. 

"Fair enough," Jack said, and he patted the top of Henrik's head affectionately, then laid a nervous hand on top of Robbie's. "I mean," Jack added, "we've all been so worried about him eating us. So I guess you haven't really had a chance to really sit down and put in the thoughts as to what makes him tick."

"Pretty much," said Henrik. "But I really should give him a physical."

"Want me to send him over today?"

"Could you? If it's not too much trouble, I mean."

"Think nothing of it, Da - Henrik," said Jack, and he was blushing.

Henrik smiled at Jack, aware of the affection that was no doubt beaming out of his face.

He'd lost some of the awe, in relation to Jack, and had replaced it with "awww!". 

... and that was a bad pun, wow.

"What's so funny?"

Jack looked nervous.

"Sorry," said Henrik. "I'm still tired - just disappearing into my own head a lot."

"Anything interesting in there?"

"You have no idea," said Henrik.

"Doctor?"

Robbie sounded tentative.

"Yes, Robbie?"

"Sick?"

"As far as I know, you're not sick," said Henrik. "But I would like to perform tests on you to...." Henrik tried to think of a way to put it, that didn't sound like he was some kind of terrifying mad doctor. "I want to know how you work, so I can know how you're not working if you get sick."

"Oh," said Robbie. "Checkup?"

"Would you like one?"

"Yes." Another pause. "Please?"

"Alright," said Henrik. "Do you want to come in today?"

A nod.

"Do you know how to get to my office?"

"No."

"Okay. Let's just... figure that out first, before anything else."

* * *

It took them about ten minutes, all told. 

Robbie could operate a phone, and they set up an appointment, for a cab to pick him up at the established time.

It was gonna be doable.

Totally doable.

Henrik tried not to rub his hands together like a mad doctor out of a B level science fiction movie, or to cackle.

… not that he cackled much to begin with, but it was the principle of the thing. 

You had to be careful going down that road. 

“Looking forward to seeing you,” said Henrik. “Although now… I need to get going.”

“Right,” said Jack. “And you’re ready for -”

“I’ll be ready for our scene when we have it, yes. Don’t worry,” Henrik said, and he patted Jack on the head. 

Jack flushed, but looked pleased.

* * *

Once again, Henrik stopped at the grocery store, this time picking up a carton of rainbow sherbert.

Okay.

He was just about awake now, too, and ready to face the day!

* * *

Chase was sitting in the waiting room, and he was looking nervous.

As if Chase ever looked anything else.

At least some of the tension was starting to leave his shoulders.

Fucking finally. 

“Hi, doc,” said Chase, and he smiled, clearly nervous.

“Hello, Chase,” said Henrik, as he made his way into his office. “Give me just a moment, to change out of my street clothes, and then I’ll be right with you.”

“Of course,” said Chase, and he gripped his bag tighter, twisting the straps around and around his fingers. 

* * *

Chase shuffled in, and he put his bag next to him, sitting uncomfortably in his seat.

“So,” said Henrik, “do you know what you would like to do today?”

“Can we do more… you know, stuffing? And the… the other stuff?”

“The emetophilia?”

“Yeah. That.”

“Of course,” said Henrik. “And you would like to use my shower afterwards?”

“Yeah, if that would be alright?”

“I wouldn’t have offered it if it wasn’t,” Henrik said, in what he hoped was a soothing tone of voice.

“You’re right,” said Chase, and he sighed. “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Henrik said. “I would think you realized that by now.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Chase, and he gave a long sigh, leaning back in his chair. “My wife and my kids are still in Hawaii. I got a postcard - they’re really excited about it, apparently. And my wife… well, I don’t hear from her, but that’s not my problem anymore.”

“That’s a good attitude to have,” Henrik said. “She isn’t your problem anymore. Her problems aren’t your problems.”

“... and you’re really okay with feeding me?”

Henrik resisted the urge to roll his eyes to the heavens.

Gods of science save him from self hating fetishists.

“I’m okay with feeding you,” Henrik said, in his best sweet, soothing voice. “I promise.”

“Well, okay,” Chase said. “If you’re okay with it.”

“Which I am,” Henrik supplied. 

“Which you are,” Chase echoed.

“Exactly,” said Henrik. 

“... okay,” said Chase. “I think I’m ready.” 

* * *

Chase sat on the exam table, and Henrik stood in front of him.

The carton of sherbert was right next to Chase. 

“I still can’t believe they call it sherbert here,” said Chase, his expression vaguely amused.

“I know, right?”

Henrik opened up the carton, and they were both hit by the wave of cold, and the faint scent of fruity ice cream.

“Remember getting sherbert as a kid?”

Henrik nodded.

The fact that they all had separate childhood identities was… strange, to say the least, but he wasn’t sure how to approach it. 

After all, how do you even research that?

But he took a heaping spoonful of ice cream, and he held it to Chase’s mouth.

Chase took it into his mouth, sucking the sherbert off, and he licked his lips.

“That’s very cold,” he said, his tone almost accusatory. 

“It is ice cream,” Henrik pointed out. “What would be the point of it, if not to make it cold?”

“Why did you choose this ice cream, specifically?”

Another spoonful.

“It’s not too strongly flavored,” said Henrik, “so you’re less likely to get overwhelmed with the flavor, and suffer taste fatigue.”

“Taste fatigue?”

“Have you ever noticed that when you eat a lot of something, even if it’s delicious, you begin to stop noticing what it tastes like?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s taste fatigue. When you’ve had too much of something, your brain starts to tune it out, since why would it need to concentrate on something that it’s already experienced.”

“That sounds like a good way to poison someone,” Chase said, between more spoonfuls of ice cream.

“I’d disagree,” said Henrik. “In a way, it helps us _not_ get poisoned. We notice minute changes in the flavor of things, and in doing so, we can tell when something is off.”

“Oh,” said Chase. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.”

“The downside, of course, is that we end up tuning out even the very delicious things. But rainbow sherbert is such that it has variations, even within the same carton.”

“That was very thoughtful of you,” said Chase.

He looked like he was turning a little green.

The carton was about half full.

Henrik rested hand on Chase’s belly, and he fancied he could feel the cold of the ice cream, even through the walls of Chase’s stomach.

Hmm.

Henrik kept feeding Chase the ice cream, spoon after spoon, and indeed, Chase’s stomach got colder.

Who knew that was a thing you could notice?

Henrik was going to have to perform other experiments.

Probably with other cold foods.

Was it the sherbert specifically, or would any ice cream work?

“Doc?”

Chase snapped Henrik out of his reverie.

“Apologies, Chase,” said Henrik. “I do believe I was wool gathering.”

“Did you find any good pieces?”

“Pieces?”

“Of wool,” said Chase, and he wa grinning. 

“Oh,” said Henrik, and then he grinned, because how could he not? “No, nothing too concrete. Something I might...er… spin into something interesting.”

“... what?”

“Are we going with metaphors here, or are we just being silly?”

“You know,” Chase said, “i’m honestly not sure.”

Henrik shrugged, and there was a sound, as the spoon scraped along the bottom of the carton. “I do believe, however, that we are out of ice cream.”

“Oh,” said Chase, and he blinked. “I didn’t think we’d be able to do that.”

“What, eat all of it?” 

“Yeah.”

“It could be argued that _you_ were the one who did it,” said Henrik, his tone teasing.

“Oh,” said Chase, and he was blushing. “Right.”

“Is there anything else you’d like to do?”

“... I’ve got an idea,” Chase said, but he was blushing.

“Yeah?”

“... I brought some stuff,” Chase said. 

“What kind of stuff?”

“A vibrator, mainly,” said Chase. “Could you… could you tape it to my dick?” 

“Tape it?”

That was… unexpected.

Not undoable, obviously, but unexpected.

“Yeah,” said Chase. 

“I’ll see what we can do,” Henrik said, because what else was he supposed to say?

It was his job to make things happen for his clients, to the best of his ability, and this wasn’t exactly a difficult thing.

Getting the tape _off_ was going to be the difficult thing, but surely they’d figure out a way to work around that, right?

… hopefully. 

* * *

It took a bit of doing to figure out a position.

Chase wanted to be fucked this time - full on Henrik’s dick in his ass, which was… unexpected, but Henrik wasn’t going to complain. 

He wasn’t going to cum, either - he wasn’t going to cum until tonight, when he had a long, luxurious masturbation session. 

But… he could work as a stand in dildo.

Metaphorically.

Sort of.

They ended up sitting on the floor, on a couple of puppy pads.

And Chase was riding Henrik’s dick, the vibrator attached to his own dick with the thin medical tape. 

Full on riding it, working his hips, and it was… it was pretty fucking amazing.

Chase was hot and silky inside, squeezing Henrik in a vice, and Henrik was rolling his hips forward, his hands on Chase’s stomach.

Chase’s cold stomach.

Huh.

That was an odd sensation.

Henrik pressed down, and Chase groaned. 

“God, doc, please, fuck, _please_!” 

And Henrik’s other hand went to Chase’s mouth, two fingers stroking the inside.

The vibrator was buzzing, like a lone, angry fly. 

Henrik was wearing a new pair of gloves, and he was tracing Chase’s teeth, pressing down gently on Chase’s tongue.

And then his fingers were going to the back of Chase’s throat, and he was pressing gently.

Chase’s whole body shuddered, and that sent a shiver up Henrik’s back, as he rocked his hips forward, as the squeezing tightness undulated around him.

Chase whimpered, and Henrik did it again, with his index and middle finger, his thumb pressing down on Chase’s lower lip.

Chase sobbed, and then… then he was throwing up.

He was throwing up, and Henrik withdrew his fingers, just holding on to Chase’s shirt as he fucked up and into Chase.

Chase was crying, ugly, loud sobs, and he was retching, gagging, his whole body twitching.

“More, please?”

Chase croaked.

Henrik’s gloved fingers went back into Chase’s mouth, to the back of Chase’s throat, and then there was a wash of thin coldness, right across Henrik’s fingers, and it was, admittedly, disgusting, but Chase was moaning, and his hand seemed to be speeding up.

Chase kept gagging, throwing up across his own lap, onto his own dick, and Henrik was glad they’d figuring out this position - so far, the only really bit of himself that was really interacting with the vomit were his hand, which was gloved.

Chase’s stomach was warming up as well.

And then another thick, heavy gag, and there was vomit on Henrik’s _other_ hand, on Chase’s stomach.

Chase began to full on bounce on Henrik’s dick, like something out of a porno, and he was moaning with his broken voice, squirming and panting, clenching around Henrik.

Henrik groaned, pressing his forehead into Chase’s shoulder, trying to breathe, trying not to get too disgusted, trying to hold his own gag reflex back. 

Chase was going to cum.

Chase was going to cum, he was going to cum as he threw up rainbow sherbert, which was no doubt making some very interesting looking colors.

… this was at least partially Henrik’s own fault, for putting so much thought into it.

But now Chase was going stiff, and he was shaking, gagging harder, and then there was the sound of him throwing up the last of whatever was in his stomach, and he squeezed Henrik so hard that Henrik’s eyes nearly crossed.

Henrik was tempted - _so tempted_ \- to cum, here and now, to feel the sweet release of orgasm.

But no.

He was holding to it, goddamn it, and he was going to hold out until the end of the day. 

He could do it.

He _would_ do it. 

… although not if he stayed in Chase much longer.

“You gonna cum, Doc?”

“No,” Henrik said. 

“Aw, Doc, am I not good enough?”

Chase sounded… anxious.

“No, no,” Henrik said quickly. “I am merely… working on something myself.”

“Does that have anything to do with you wearing panties?”

Chase’s tone was casual, as he grabbed Henrik’s hand, wiping the vomit off with his own shirt, detaching the vibrator and turning it off. 

Henrik froze.

He’d slipped out of his scrubs while Chase had been preparing himself, but apparently not quickly enough.

“Hm?”

“I mean, you liking to wear panties….” Chase got off of Henrik’s cock, and Henrik hissed, as the cool air hit him, so different from hot, clenching tightness.

“... yes,’ Henrik said, because why argue at a time like this?

He was completely naked - the both of them could use the shower, after Henrik mopped everything down. 

“That’s pretty normal,” Chase said, and his voice was thoughtful. 

“I thought that was my line,” Henrik said, his tone light.

“It is true, though,” said Chase. “I’ve known other dudes who were into it.” He flushed, but soldiered on regardless. “My wife sometimes wore my underwear. It was pretty hot.”

“Is that the same thing, though?”

Chase helped Henrik collect the puppy pads, throwing them into the hazardous waste bin, then went into the shower with him, smelling faintly of stomach acid and ice cream.

… not the most pleasant combination, admittedly, but still .

* * *

It was a nice shower.

Chase seemed to be relaxing, finally, and he was downright chill, by the time they both got out.

“For the record,” Chase told Henrik, as Henrik pulled his clothes back on, “I think the panties look cute on you.”

Henrik flushed, but he gave a flustered thumbs up. 

“Thanks,” said Henrik, because… well, what else was he going to say? 

Chase kissed him, one last time, and then he was picking up his empty bag and making his way out.

Which gave Henrik a few minutes to unwind, at the very least. 

And by “unwind,” he primarily meant “get his boner down,” but six of one, half a dozen of the other

Few things could kill a boner as well as a really boring bout of paperwork, right?

He could always hope.

* * *

Jackieboyman came into the office looking slightly nervous, which was unexpected.

Usually the superhero downright swaggered.

But he was sitting across from Henrik, fiddling with his hands. 

“So what seems to be the problem?”

“Not really a problem,” Jackie said, and he smiled, nervously. “But I worry this is too… weird.”

Henrik wanted to beat his head into his desk.

A thousand curses upon whoever had introduced the idea of “weird” when it came to sex, instead of “different.”

He was so damn tired of it, and he was only on his second patient of the day.

How many times could he have the “it’s not weird, it’s normal,” conversation with someone before his brain rebelled and tried to leave his skull, squishing down the hallway?

… but that was neither here nor there.

“Why do you think that this particular thing is weird?”

“Well,” said Jackie, and he was looking uncomfortable, “I… I know that a lot of people tend to look down on the sex that they see in porn. They consider it to be less good than the sex that you’d see in… well, things that aren’t porn.”

“Yes?”

“But the idea that I’ve got… I saw it in a porno, and I’m worried that I’m being like that one villain who planned their entire career around a fact that they learned from a nature program that turned out to be false.”

“... what?”

“Do you remember Alpha Man?”

Jackie was looking so hopeful.

“Sorry, no,” said Henrik.

“Well, alright. So you know how the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega thing was disproved, when it comes to wolves?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, there was this one super rich weirdo who decided that he wanted to be a super villain, and part of that was based on him being an “alpha.” He modeled everything in his persona based on that whole idea - lots of wolf imagery, stuff like that. He apparently modeled that in reality as well. Well, I mean, all of it was reality.”

_For a given value of reality,_ thought Henrik, but he kept his mouth shut and made a vague “go on” motion with his hand. 

“But apparently he was a domineering asshole when he was in his private life as well. That is to say, his not-super villain life.”

Henrik nodded.

“So when he found out that wolves don’t actually work like that, he had a huge break down, and then modeled himself as “the omega,” and now he, uh….” Jackie flushed. “In a weird way, brings me back to my original, um. Problem.”

“It does?”

Henrik had lost the plot at some point, but it wouldn’t do for Jackie to know that.

“I ended up… watching porn, because I found out that one of my past villains had actually appeared in a porno, and I was curious, because… you know, when you find out that someone who you used to know is doing porn, you _have_ to watch it!”

Did you?

Henrik hadn’t heard that rule, but maybe superheroes worked on a different logic.

“But he’s a porn star now. A… gay porn star.”

Jack looked nervous, as if he expected to get yelled at or something similar.

… why would Jackie expect that?

“Are you worried that I will be mad at you, or judge you?”

“... I guess, a little bit,” Jackie admitted.

“Why?”

“Because… everyone knows that porn is an exploitive, generally unpleasant place to work, and by supporting that industry I’m just aiding a different kind of bad guy.”

Henrik paused.

… um.

“I don’t think that,” Henrik said, because he was a bit at a loss as to how to respond.

That happened a lot with Jackie.

He’d have to do a full psychological profile of the guy some time - his brain didn’t seem to work quite the same way that Henrik… expected it to.

“Oh,” said Jackie, and he deflated.

“In my experience,” Henrik continued, “porn is a bit like… an action movie.”

He was grasping at straws, and he was fully aware that he was grasping at straws, but still. 

“A lot of the things that are done in an action movie are certifiably dangerous,” Henrik continued, “but we don’t boycott them because they’re giving people unrealistic expectations in regards to how to deal with a thing like an exploding car. We just… expect them to be entertaining rather than educational.”

“And porn is like that?”

“Something like that, yes,” said Henrik.

“So I’m not the idiot who is supporting an exploitive job, I’m merely someone who is believing something is easier than it should be?”

“Yes, something like that,” said Henrik. 

“... oh,” said Jackie, and he deflated. “I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Henrik said, “at least you’re not trying to fly off of your roof with a pair of homemade wings.”

“That’s fair,” said Jackie, although something about his expressions said that he had possibly tried that at some point.

“So what was this idea that you got from porn?”

“Oh!” Jackie looked down at his hands, and he was flushing. “I was thinking that, um. Um. Maybe I could… maybe you could… you could be a little meaner with me.”

“Meaner?”

“Yeah,” said Jackie. “Like… you could tie my hands behind my back, maybe? I still like the choking with the collar and leash. But maybe… maybe I could be on the floor, with my… with my ass in the air. Since you only want me for my ass, since if I’m your pet, I’m here… I’m here to make you feel good, not for anything else.”

That was… honestly a lot to take in, and not exactly what Henrik had been expecting. 

“Well,” Henrik said slowly, “I’m sure we could manage that. Is there anything else you’d like?”

“Can you… can you call me a good boy? A good pet? Tell me that I’m doing a good job?”

Jackie sounded almost pathetic, and the look he was shooting Henrik would melt a heart of steel. 

“Of course,” Henrik said, and he smiled, rubbing his hands together. “So, did you bring your leash and collar?”

“Oh yes,” said Jackie. “I have… you know, the rope as well. If you want to use rope. I’ve got handcuffs as well, and a zip tie.”

“Are those from your superhero kit?” Henrik was teasing, just a bit.

“Oh, yes,” said Jackie, the picture of utter seriousness. “I’ve found that keeping all of my restraints in one place makes life easier, especially if a fight with my archenemy turns into a romantic interlude.”

“... right,” said Henrik. “So, do you have any specific way you’d like to be tied up?”

“No,” said Jackie. “Just… my wrists behind my back, and my face on the floor, and my ass in the ground.

Henrik smiled. 

He could appreciate something that… straightforward. 

* * *

Henrik undressed Jackie carefully.

The superhero always looked so vulnerable, once he was taken out of his costume - like a shucked oyster, or maybe a hermit crab when it had gotten rid of its shell.

Henrik couldn’t help the rush of tenderness that washed over him.

He was fond of all of them, in spite of himself.

How could he not be, with all the sex he was having with them?

All those dopamine receptors, chugging it up like so much water on a hot day.

Henrik tied Jackie’s wrists together, behind Jackie’s back, and then he sat on his chair, the leash and collar in his hand.

“C’mere, boy,” he told Jackie, and he patted his own inner thigh.

Jackie shuffled closer, resting his head on top of Henrik’s leg.

Henrik ran his fingers through Jackie’s hair.

Jack had taken his mask off as well, and he was looking up at Henrik with a naked face.

There was something intensely, almost painfully intimate about it. 

Henrik was blushing a bit himself, and his cock was already hard.

It would have been so easy to guide Jackie’s mouth to his cock, to fuck Jackie’s face.

Jackie would probably have appreciated it, even.

But no.

Jackie wanted to do the one thing, and wanted to do it a certain way, which Henrik could understand.

So he carefully fastened the collar around Jackie’s neck, and slid his finger under it, to make sure that it wasn’t too tight.

And then he pulled on it, hard enough to choke Jackie, and Jackie stared up at him with those worshipful blue eyes.

A bit of Henrik’s heart melted, even as Jackie’s face turned red.

“Such a good boy, holding out like that,” Henrik said, in the same sweet, silly voice he used when he was talking to a pet or a baby (or a human pet, or an adult baby, for that matter). 

Jackie moaned, and his cock, already encased in a condom, twitched. 

Henrik let go of the collar, and Jackie took a deep, gasping breath. 

“Please, fuck me,” Jackie whined.

“You want me to fuck you? How would you like me to fuck you?”

“In the… in the ass. I want you to fuck me in the ass, please,” Jackie whined. “Please, I need it so much, please!”

“Well,” said Henrik, “since you’re asking so nicely.”

Jackie lit up light a christmas tree, and Henrik smiled.

* * * 

Jackie lay on the floor, on a puppy pad, as Henrik fingered him open. 

Henrik was crouched behind Jackie, and he had two fingers in Jackie’s ass. 

He had the leash wrapped around one wrist, and he tugged on it, gently, with just enough force that Jackie would feel it. 

Jackie whined.

Henrik pressed down on Jackie’s prostate and yanked the leash back at the same moment, and Jackie shuddered like he’d just climbed into cold water. 

“How’s that?”

Jackie gave an awkward thumbs up, and Henrik laughed.

“You’re always so enthusiastic,” said Henrik, and he ruffled Jackie’s hair with the hand holding the leash. 

“Sorry,” Jackie mumbled, and he kept his face in the floor. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” said Henrik, and he carefully pulled his fingers out of Jackie’s ass. 

“Oh,” Jackie said thickly. 

“Are you ready?”

Henrik was pulling the glove off, putting another glove on, and then he was pushing his scrubs down, opening up the condom.

“Are you gonna keep your panties on?”

Jackie’s voice wasn’t teasing or mocking; the spirit of polite inquiry.

So why was Henrik blushing so hard.

“Um,” he said.

“I was just thinking,” Jackie said, “that they might get a bit stretched out from being around your thighs. That happens with my costume sometimes.”

“... oh,” said Henrik.

He had planned to keep them on, then pull them up when Jackie came, so Jackie wouldn’t be able to see them in his clothes.

But fuck it.

If Jackie was going to be this vulnerable with him, he could be that vulnerable with Jackie.

“That’s a good point,” Henrik said, and he carefully stepped out his scrubs, and yes, out of his panties.

… out of his shoes, too, because it felt too weird to be standing there bare to the waist but for shoes and socks.

At least he could have warm feet. 

“I have them sometimes,” said Jackie.

“Hey now,” said Henrik, “you’re being down on my pet.”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Jackie blurted out.

There was an audible pause.

Um. 

How to respond to that?

“Good boy,” said Henrik, and he looked down at his cock, clad in latex.

He draped himself across Jackie’s back, his face in Jackie’s shoulder, and he kissed along Jackie’s neck.

Jackie’s bound hands pressed down on Henrik’s stomach, holding on.

Jackie whined.

“Master, please, Master,” he whined.

Henrik pulled on the leash, forcing Jackie’s head down, carefully. 

He didn’t want to actually hurt Jackie.

“What do you want, my good pet? Ask your Master.”

“Master, I want… I want your cock, please, Master, fuck me!”

“You want me to fuck you with my cock?”

Henrik was rolling his eyes at the cliche of his own dialogue, but fuck it, Jackie was clearly getting off on it, so that was a good thing, right?

“Yes!” 

“Say it for me, Jackie, be a good pet and tell your Master exactly what you want!”

“I want my Master’s cock to fuck me in my ass, please!”

“Well,” said Henrik, and he groped around, finding the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous dollop of lube onto his cock, “since I do my best to be a good Master….”

He slid his cock home, and Jackie made a noise like he was in pain, going utterly still, his breath getting shallow. 

“Oh, Master,” Jackie whined. “Choke me Master, please!”

“Of course,” said Henrik, and he held on to Jackie’s hip with one hand, beginning to roll his hips forward. 

He had to be careful with this choking - he couldn’t see Jackie’s face like this.

“I’m going to put my hand in your hands, Jackie,” said Henrik, “and when you want me to stop choking you, I want you to squeeze my fingers.”

“Yes, Master,” said Jackie, his voice thick. 

“Can you do that for me now?”

“Yes, Master,” said Jackie, and he gave Henrik’s fingers a squeeze. 

Henrik squeezed back.

“Good pet,” he told Jackie.

And then he thrust his hips forward and yanked the leash back in the same motion, his cock as deep inside of Jackie as it could get even as he pulled on the leash. 

The hands around Henrik’s own hand fluttered, the fingers moving, but no squeeze.

Jackie was wheezing - full on wheezing, a scratchy, awkward sound - and Henrik’s cock twitched inside of Jackie.

Why was he so worked up with this?

… maybe this whole “take a break from mastubation” thing was more needed, if his stamina was this low.

And Jackie was squirming, thrashing under Henrik, and Henrik gave another yank of the leash, then leg go, so that Jackie could breathe again.

Jackie was wheezing, and he sounded like he was weeping as well - Henrik wanted to check on him.

He didn’t like this position. 

But Jackie was making needy, desperate sounds, mumbling “Master” and things like that, so it was getting somewhere, right?

And Jackie was arching his hips forward, crying louder, shaking, and Henrik kept fucking him, aware that he was on the very edge of his own orgasm, aware that he had to keep from cumming, especially before Jackie came. 

Jackie made choking noises, and then he was quiet.

His fingers squeezed Henrik’s, and Henrik let go of the leash, letting it slither down, and he hooked his own finger under the collar - he felt safer that way, with more control.

He pulled back on it, and Jackie squeezed him, better than any kind of masturbator, and fuck, he should have been jerking off Jackie, shouldn’t he?

“Do you want me to to touch your cock, pet?”

… crap. He couldn’t choke and jerk him off at the same time, could he?

Not without his warning system.

Hmm.

“Yes, Master, please, touch my cock, please, I need it, I need to cum, please!”

“Alright,” said Henrik, “if you want me to choke you, I’ll use the leash. But I can’t jerk you of and choke you at the same time. So I need you to flex your fingers for me, right now.”

Jackie did so.

“Good boy, such a good pet,” said Henrik, and he reached around to stroke Jackie’s cock, long, strong pulls, and Henrik grabbed at the leash and pulled it back, his eyes on Jackie’s hands as he pulled on the leash. 

“If you want me to stop choking you, i need you to make a fist. Can you do that for me, my good boy?”

Jackie made a fist.

“Such a good boy!”

Henrik rolled his hips, and stroked Jackie’s cock.

It was a bit like rubbing his stomach and patting his head at the same time, but he could do it. 

He pulled on the leash, he thrust his hips forward, he rubbed Jackie’s cock, he did it all, one after another after another. 

Jackie was wheezing , and he was almost going limp, until Henrik would give the leash some slack, and then Henrik would pull on it again. 

And it happened, again and again and again, trying to stay hard, trying not to cum, trying not to think about anything except what it was that he was doing.

And then Jackie was going stiff against him, his fist clenching, and then Jackie was cumming, pulling Henrik out of his trance, 

Henrik kept his dick inside of Jackie, let Jackie ride the orgasm as he milked him, until Jackie was shaking his head, his fists clenching.

“No more, Master, I’m sorry, I’m -”

“Shhh,” Henrik said, and he pulled himself out of Jackie, then carefully untied Jackie’s hands, and he squeezed Jackie’s fingers, then helped him up.

Henrik’s cock was still soft against Jackie’s thigh.

“Hi,” said Henrik, right into Jackie’s ear. 

“Hi,” Jackie mumbled.

“How are you doing, buddy?”

“Did I do good, Master?”

“You did excellent, Jackie,” said Henrik. “Let me see your throat, honey, c’mon.”

Henrik carefully undid the collar, and Henrik carefully examined Jackie’s throat.

It was going to have a bit of a bruise, but nothing too bad.

“How’s your throat?”

“It’s good,” Jackie said, and his voice was rough.

He looked sheepish.

Henrik kissed Jackie on the cheek, a loud, silly kiss.

“... did I do a good job?”

“You did an excellent job,” Henrik reassured him. 

“... am I some kind of weird freak because I like it so much?”

“Of course not,” Henrik said, possibly for the ten millionth time.

Thankfully, Jackie’s face was in Henrik’s neck, so Henrik could roll his eyes. 

“So,” said Jackie, “why didn’t you cum?”

“I’m trying not to cum,” said Henrik. “Until later tonight.”

“Why?” 

“I was masturbating so much that I ended up losing sensitivity.”

“You sure I’m not just… you know, unattractive?”

“I think you’re very attractive,” said Henrik. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m most definitely sure,” said Henrik.

“Why are you so shy about the panty thing?”

… huh.

Henrik shrugged. 

“I like panties,” he admitted. “I just… think they’re sexy, I think they’re comfy.”

“Do you want to keep wearing them?” 

“Not all the time,” said Henrik. “I mean… they’re fun for the sake of fun, but not necessarily for day to day life. And they ride up my arse something fierce.”

Jackie snickered.

“So why wear them in the first place?”

“Because it makes me happy,” Henrik said, because that was really the simplest answer. 

“I’m glad that they make you happy,” said Jackie, and he stretched. “I feel better. Thank you.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Henrik said, and he was only a little wistful about it. 

“You’re here for other stuff, you know,” Jackie said, and he sounded… almost _offended_ , which was unexpected.

“Hm?”

“I know… we all know that it’s important to you, to take care of us. But we don’t just like you because you take care of us. It’s so much more than that.” 

“... oh,” said Henrik. “Well. Um. Thank you.”

“Of course,” said Jackie, and he grinned. “I’m a superhero. I know what it gets like.”

“Nobody says thank you?”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Jackie got dressed and took off, as Henrik got himself dressed again.

He could do this. 

He had some free time - his next client wouldn't be arriving at the office for a bit.

He could, theoretically, get started on doing some paperwork, but he was tired, and needed... something.

He glanced at the clock - nearly noon.

He could theoretically go out and get his lunch, as well as some fresh air.

True, he'd packed something with him, but still. 

He was in a bit of a mood - worn out, restless, horny. 

He could get a brownie, or something equally self indulgent. 

Sit in a cafe and people watch a bit.

His cock throbbed like a broken tooth, and he sighed, leaning back into his chair, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully.

... fuck it.

He needed some food, he needed to get out of his office.

He needed to be something vaguely approaching social, without taking his pants off.

Who knew that nonstop sex where you didn't cum, catering to other people's fetishes would be so exhausting?

... well, he knew, come to think of it - he'd been doing it so much lately; how could he not?

He flopped back into his seat, and the lace rubbed him in _just_ the right way.

... okay, so maybe it wasn't all bad. 

Maybe he was just grumpy because of low blood sugar.

Might as well go out and get some sun, right?

* * * 

Henrik sat at an outdoor cafe, and he ate a sandwich and watched people.

He had a brownie as well - a thick one, with marshmallows and caramel chips.

He had always been curious about how they made caramel chips - did they mold the caramel?

Did they use white chocolate and just add the caramel coloring and flavoring?

It was nice to let his mind wander, with the sun on his face.

He was people watching, and nobody was paying much attention to him - he looked pretty nondescript, when he wasn't in his doctor's outfit.

As much as he missed his green hair, having it back to dark brown was probably a plus - he stood out a lot less.

When was the last time he'd had time like this, to himself, not having to worry about someone else's fetish, someone else's needs?

It was a nice change from his day to day life.

He was, admittedly, so sexually frustrated that he was half tempted to jerk off once he got to the office, but no.

He was going to keep at it.

He was going to keep holding on to his resolve, because he was a man of science, and a man of science could hold off orgasming for as long as was necessary.

... theoretically.

He sighed, and he took a sip of his tea, watching the people go on about their daily lives.

It was... it was strange, to be walking around in his silky underthings while he was out and about.

Usually, if he was wearing panties, it was because he was going to jerk off soon, or something like that.

Panties meant sexy stuff, not going about his day.

... maybe next time he'd wear stockings under his pants as well, to add to the look of the thing.

Or would that be too fetishy?

Was he thinking too deeply into this?

... probably.

Henrik took another swig of his tea, letting the bitterness of it wash down his throat.

It was better than that overly milked mixture that Jack drank - it really was amazing that the guy hadn't already died of some kind of lactose overdose.

He'd have to talk about that with Jack at some point in the near future. 

Admittedly, all of the egos drank a lot of coffee, liberally dosed with cream or milk or half and half.

... well, half and half was a bit much, but still.

Henrik went to take another sip of tea, and found the mug empty.

Oh.

Oops.

He must have really been spacing out.

He glanced at his phone, and then he groaned, because his free hour was almost over.

Damn it.

Henrik ate his brownie - quicker than he would have liked, but he didn't want to get to work later than he planned - and then was up and off, on his way back to his office. 

Whenever he moved, his panties would cling closer to him, pressing his cock against his groin, and that was... it was an odd sensation, to be sure, to be walking like this, and he wondered, faintly, what it would feel like to have a bra on as well.

What would it be like, to shave his legs, then almost immediately put on a pair of pants, instead of the silky, soft stockings that he was so used to?

This was all a bit complicated, a bit strange.

It was almost like walking on thin ice, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he fell in.

He knew everybody in the house's fetishes - he had to, with the work that he did.

What would happen if all of them found out about _his_ fetish?

Was it even a fetish?

Did he have some unexplained gender issues that he needed to look into, that he just hadn't thought about?

... there was something vaguely sad about that, or maybe worrying.

Maybe he was thinking about it too much - he was a bit known for getting stuck in his own head.

But okay.

He could do this. 

He was the good doctor, after all.

It was his job to make sure that everyone was taken care of, to the best of his ability. 

He could do it. 

* * *

Henrik came back to his office, to find Anti sitting on his desk.

Not only was Anti sitting on his desk, Anti was shirtless on his desk, with the TENS unit.

"Really?"

Henrik glared at Anti, but went to his closet, to get a clean pair of scrubs, disappearing into the bathroom, then coming back.

To find Anti... still there, still playing with the TENS unit, his pants down around his thighs, jerking his cock lazily.

The little electrodes were attached to Anti's biceps. 

"Do we have an appointment today?"

Henrik's voice was frosty.

"I mean, no," said Anti, and he smiled at Henrik, all sharp teeth and bright, mismatched eyes. "But... you've got some free time."

"I was intended to use that free time doing something that _I_ would like to do, not what _you_ would like to do," Henrik said, and his voice was frosty.

"C'mon, Doc," Anti wheedled. "You know that what I want and what you want usually overlap!"

"Do they now?"

Henrik's voice was so flat you could have rolled marbles off of it.

"I mean," Anti said, and oh yes, there was that familiar wheedling, "I know that sometimes they do!"

Henrik snorted.

"I think that you're grasping at straws," he told Anti, and he crossed his arms, frowning. "Why are you here?"

"It's not as... you know, it's not a fun by myself."

"What's not fun by yourself?" 

"All of this. You know. The weird kinky shit. The beating stuff. The... zapping." 

"Mmmm. And why should I do literally anything you want, since you literally just showed up in office uninvited, to beg me to do stuff for you, when I have clearly said that I need you to make an appointment."

"You're no _fun_ Doc, you know that?"

Anti was whining harder, and his cock was leaking, puddling at the thick hair of his groin.

"I am a lot of things," Henrik said, keeping his tone flat. 

That was how you dealt with Anti - you kept yourself calm, flat, boring.

You made it boring to interact with you, so that Anti would get bored and go away.

It helped that Anti had no attention span whatsoever. 

"But...?" 

Anti was looking almost agitated, which was impressive, considering the fact that the guy was sitting there with his pants open, dick in the air, biceps twitching with each jolt of electricity that went through them. 

"But what?"

"You're supposed to say "but" or something like that," Anti grumbled. "That how people always say stuff like that. That's how it works."

"I'm not following some kind of script or something like that," said Henrik. "I'm just saying things."

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Anti said, and there was something... interesting about his face.

Hmm.

"What?" 

"Nothing," Anti said hastily. "It's... it's complicated, and I want you to play with me."

"Why should I play with you?"

"Because I want you to," Anti said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Henrik raised an eyebrow.

"I should do things for you, just because you want me to," Henrik said, and his voice was deadpan again.

"I mean," said Anti, "I think you'd have fun as well."

"I need you to tell me what it is you want in the first place," Henrik said, and he crossed his arms across his chest.

His cock was beginning to wake up.

Maybe it was just from the way that shifting position drew the silky fabric across the head of his cock.

Who even knew.

"Can't you just... infer?" 

Anti was actually pouting, and fuck, but that was frustrating.

Henrik almost wanted to slap Anti. 

His hand was already itching for it.

Maybe he was putting too much thought into this again.

He put too much thought into everything he did.

... maybe he was just tired, and his brain was chasing itself in circles.

"You need to learn how to ask for things," Henrik told Anti, his tone stern. "If you want me to do things for you, you ask me nicely, and you give me a chance to decide if it's a yes or no. To do otherwise is forcing my hand, and that isn't very nice."

"Since when do I care about nice," Anti scoffed.

There was something... interesting in his eyes, something that Henrik couldn't quite place.

Hmm.

"Well," said Henrik, " _I_ care about nice, and if you want me to do anything for you, you care about what I care about."

"... that's not fair," whined Anti.

"Do you know what I find unfair?" Henrik advanced towards Anti, until they were almost knee to knee, and Henrik was glaring into Anti's face. "I find it unfair that some supernatural brat comes into my office, steals my equipment, and seems to decide that he can do whatever the fuck it is that he wants, just because we've been intimate a few times. I find it especially unfair, considering I don't think I ask for much in life, and _yet_ I somehow am not allowed to have a few hours to myself, because aforementioned supernatural brat somehow needs me to do something for him. After he stole my equipment."

"... oh," said Anti, and to his credit, he actually looked sheepish. 

That wasn't expected.

"Oh," Henrik said. "Is that all you have to say?"

He hadn't expected that whole speech.

He must have been more pent up than he thought he was.

Maybe being sexually frustrated made him a better Dominant.

... he wouldn't have been surprised if that was a thing.

Of course it would be a thing. 

Everything else about this was weird and kind of dumb, so of course this would be too.

"Doc?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Anti said, and he actually... kind of looked it.

His eyes were regretful, and his weeping throat wound had slowed down its bleeding. 

"You are?"

"Yeah," Anti said. "I like... I like to push you. It's satisfying. You know, having you get all... pissy, it's kinda funny almost."

Henrik was grinding his teeth.

"But," Anti added quickly, "it's not fair to, uh, to expect shit from you, if I go out of my way to make you pissy. That's kind of a cunt thing to do."

"You don't say," Henrik said, his voice deadpan.

"I want you to hurt me again," Anti said. "While I, you know, jerk off. And zap myself."

"And what do we say when we want something from someone?"

"... please?"

"Please what?"

"Are you really gonna make me say all of it?"

Anti looked embarrassed, turned on.

Henrik savored it like a wine - it wasn't often that he got to make Anti squirm like this. 

"I have to know exactly what it is that you want from me, if you want me to deliver it," Henrik said. 

"I'd like you to... you know. To hurt me. While I keep zapping myself."

"How do you want me to hurt you?"

Okay, so Henrik had a basic idea. 

But what was the point in having Anti pinned down like this, if not for the chance to make him really squirm. 

"I mean," said Anti, "don't you know?"

"I don't want to make the wrong assumption," Henrik said, his tone prim. "You wouldn't want me to do that either, would you?"

"What's wrong with the wrong assumption?"

"What would happen if I hurt you in a way that you didn't want me to hurt you?"

"I'd rip your fucking throat out is what what would fucking happen," Anti snarled.

Henrik raised an eyebrow. 

"And this is supposed to dissuade me from negotiation?" 

“... what?”

How was Anti so actively malevolent, yet _also_ so damn stupid?

“If you tell me that you’re going to rip my throat out if I do something you don’t like, it makes me a lot less inclined to want to do anything with you, because I don’t want you to rip my throat out,” 

“Oh,” said Anti. 

He had a hand around his dick, and he was looking faintly confused. “So it doesn’t come off as incentivizing?”

“... _what_?!”

“You know, giving you an incentive to do shit.”

Fucking… fuck.

Oh Anti. 

“Anti,” Henrik said, slowly and carefully, as if he was talking to a child, “when you make it so that someone is afraid of death when they do something wrong, it doesn’t make them want to do it right. It makes them not want to do it.”

“You humans are fuckin’ weird,” said Anti, and that wasn’t the first time that he’d made a statement like that, implying that he was less human than he appeared.

Hmm.

Well, Henrik knew that Anti was only vaguely human shaped, but he was very good at keeping that shape - both in his body and the way he talked.

Except when he slipped up.

“Unfortunately, you have to deal with us,” was all Henrik said, because what else was he going to say?

“Hmph,” said Anti, and he looked downright disgruntled.

If there hadn’t been all that talk about tearing out throats, Henrik might have found it kind of funny. 

“So what do you want, Anti?”

Antis’ arm muscles were still twitching. 

“I want you to hurt me,” Anti said, his voice as close to meek as it ever got.

“How do you want me to hurt you?”

“... however you want to?”

“So you want me to ignore you?”

“What?! No! That’s not hurting me! That’s just being annoying!”

“Ah, but see,” said Henrik, “that would no doubt hurt you emotionally.”

Anti looked skeptical.

“I don’t have all day,” Henrik said, his own impatience getting the best of him.

“Hit my face,” said Anti. “And my chest. Scratch my chest up, too.”

“What do you say when you want someone to do something for you?”

“... can you please hit my face and scratch my chest and generally just make me a mess?”

Anti sounded close to pitiful.

He’d also yanked off the sleeve of his shirt, which looked really fucking stupid, but whatever, it was Anti.

Still, Henrik _did_ have some aggression to work out.

“We’re going to put you in a condom first,” said Henrik.

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to make a mess of me,” Henrik said. 

“You’re no fun,” Anti pouted.

“I could just kick you out of my office,” Henrik pointed out.

“... fine,” Anti grumbled.

* * *

Henrik put a condom on Anti, to save them both from the mess.

He put his own gloves on, and then he faced Anti, holding the TENS unit in his own hand.

He held on to Anti’s hair with one hand, and he drew his other hand back.

He slapped Anti in the face - a hard slap, hard enough that it might have been actively dangerous, if he had been doing to someone who was human.

But Anti wasn’t human, so it wasn’t exactly dangerous. 

It was honestly hard on Henrik’s hand.

But Anti moaned, as Henrik cranked up the TENS, and then Henrik was humping his own hand, his arm muscles twitching, his head thrown back.

He was moaning.

He was moaning so hard, his mouth wide open, his hips twitching forward.

“Fuck,” Anti groaned. “Fuck, Doc, please, fuck, _fuck_!”

“We don’t have time for that,” Henrik reminded Anti, and he slapped Anti again, harder this time.

Anti shuddered, his hand speeding up on his cock, and the TENS unit was no doubt sending jolts through his muscles.

“God, fuck, Doc, I can’t… I can’t fuckin’ get over, you’re… fuck!”

Anti came into the condom, in what felt like no time at all.

Henrik hadn’t even had a chance to be really mean to him, which was a pity. 

Although Henrik’s hands probably couldn’t take much more hitting.

He cupped Anti’s cheek, and Anti looked up at Henrik’s face, which… made Anti’s throat wound open up more, which was a level of uncomfortable that Henrik didn’t want to think about, but at the same time….

“You know, I think that there’s something like a decent person under all of that,” Henrik said, his tone fond.

Anti made an insulted noise, and then he was just… gone.

Taking the TENS unit with him.

Again.

Jerk.

* * *

Marvin came into the office looking shy.

He had taken his mask off at some point, so Henrik was just looking into a nervous pair of blue eyes.

Notably, Marvin didn’t have a bag with him.

That was unexpected.

Henrik was half expecting some kind of complicated sex toy, no doubt as long as his own leg.

But nothing.

“So,” said Marvin, and he cleared his throat.

“So?”

“I’ve… I’ve got an idea for something I’d like to do,” said Marvin. “But I’m not sure if you’d be okay with it.”

“What is it?”

“I’d like you to fist me.”

“I’ve fisted you before,” Henrik said, and some part of him marveled at his life, that he could have this conversation. 

“Well, yes,’ said Marvin. “But I was wondering if maybe… maybe you could, like… double fist me.”

“Double first you,” Henrik said, because he must have heard that.

“Yeah,” said Marvin. “Use both of your fists on me. At the same time.”

“Um,” said Henrik, as he tried to figure out how that would work.

“I’ve got a video,” Marvin added, and he took his phone out - his hands were only shaking a little bit.

A playing card fell out of his sleeve.

Henrik snorted.

At least it wasn’t a bird this time.

“So you want both of my hands inside of you… at the same time.”

“Yeah,” said Marvin. “If you think that could be done.”

“I’m sure anything could be done, if you tried hard enough,” but that was the mad scientist in him talking, not the actual doctor.

… the mad scientist bit tried to come out, now and again.

“Really?”

Marvin was perking up, and... okay, no, with someone who had the kind of… aspirations that Marvin probably didn’t need that kind of encouragement.

“Well, not anything-anything,” Henrik said quickly. “Within reason.”

“Oh,” said Marvin, and he wilted, just a bit.

Henrik watched the video, carefully.

He tried not to wince.

That… that was not a thing for him.

But if Marvin liked it, more power to him, right?

Henrik wasn’t entirely sure… well, how he was going to do it, although he’d fisted Marvin before, and it couldn’t be that different, could it?

“Right,” said Henrik, “so I’ll warm up the speculum -” 

“Could we do this without the speculum?”

Marvin looked nervous.

“Without it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well… alright,” said Henrik. 

“I’ve, uh… I’ve cleaned myself out,” Marvin said, and he only looked a little bit embarrassed. “I should be good for… you know, whatnot.”

“Whatnot,” said Henrik.

“Yeah,” said Marvin. “Do you want me on my back again?”

“That will probably be the easiest way to do it, yeah,” said Henrik. “So I can see everything.”

“And, uh… I brought my ball gag,” said Marvin, and he dug it out of his pocket, holding it up. 

Henrik nodded.

“Do you want to wash it, before we start?”

“That’s probably a good idea, yeah,” said Marvin. 

He looked genuinely… scared.

“Marvin,” Henrik said, his voice quiet, calming, “are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah, I want to do it,” said Marvin. “I’m just… nervous, you know? And I’m not sure… why, exactly, I want to do it so much.”

“Hmm?”

“I don’t know why I want it so badly,” Marvin said. “Why I keep wanting to go for something bigger and bigger.”

“I think a lot of that is human nature,” said Henrik. “Always wanting to go to the next thing, always wanting to go faster always wanting to climb the highest peak.”

“Always wanting to put something bigger in my butt?”

Marvin looked faintly amused.

“Yes, something like that,” said Henrik. 

“Huh,” said Marvin. “I wonder why that is.”

“No idea,” Henrik said, and he went to his cabinets, took out a medium bottle of lube, paused, and got the big one out. “It’s what brought humanity to where it is now.”

“The urge to stick big things up our butts?”

“Something like that, yes,” said Henrik. 

“... oh,” said Marvin, and then he began to laugh.

Henrik looked at Marvin, somewhat nervous.

“All that human ingenuity, just so we could put bigger things in our butts,” said Marvin, and then he was laughing so hard that he was sitting on the floor, clutching at his legs to keep from falling over.

Henrik grinned. 

“I must admit,” he said, “I do not think that the various people that we think of as the parents of science would know what to do with some of the things we do.”

“I mean,” said Marvin, “from what I know about people, they’ve been sticking things up their butts as long as we’ve had both butts and an ability to stick things in them.”

“... my brain just went some weird places,” said Henrik, after a moment. “Will you get on the table?”

“Right,” said Marvin. 

He pulled his pants down and off, taking his boxers with them. 

“Are you gonna want to… you know, get off, as well?”

“Nah,” said Henrik, as he put a fresh pair of gloves on. 

“Is it because of your panties?”

Henrik paused. 

Was he _that_ obvious?

“‘Cause, like, I’m the last one to judge,” said Marvin.

Henrik realized that he still had the ball gag in his hand, and he went to run it under the sink, to clean off the pocket lint.

Right. 

“No, I’m trying to cut down on ejaculating quite as much as I was,” said Henrik. “I appreciate the support, though.”

“Thank you,” said Marvin, as Henrik handed him the ball gag.

Then he was fastening it around his head, into his mouth.

“Can you tell me if you want me to stop anything?”

“I can talk,” Marvin said, although his voice was somewhat garbled.

“Okay, good,” said Henrik, and he then he was pumping lube onto his fingers. “I’m going to start with one finger, alright?”

He got a thumbs up.

* * * 

Henrik slid his index and middle finger into Marvin. 

It was… it was a bit of a tight squeeze, truth be told, and that was astounding in its own right.

The last time they had done this, Henrik had put a toy that was roughly the size of his own arm into Marvin.

So go figure.

Marvin’s ass was hot, tight, clenching around his finger, and Henrik kept his eye on Marvin’s face, as Marvin moaned and gasped, arching his back and grinding against Henrik’s hand.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Henrik curled his finger, pressing down gently on Marvin’s prostate, and Marvin trembled under him. 

Henrik thrust gently, trying to keep his motions fluid, languid.

This was going to take a while - a regular fisting took work, let alone a double fisting.

… he wasn’t entirely sure he could do it; he was well aware that he had big hands, and... well, certain spaces can only stretch so much.

But Marvin was still writhing under him, and he wasn’t going to deny his friend the chance to do something that he wanted to try.

Let alone his patient.

He added another finger, and the muscles in Marvin’s ass gripped him tightly, squeezing.

It was… it was novel, to say the least.

It was sexy.

Wouldn’t it be nice to sink into it, to fuck Marvin until neither of their legs were working, until they both came like fucking geysers.

Except Henrik wasn’t going to be doing that - was explicitly refraining from anything like that.

And Marvin would probably only be interested if Henrik was packing something like a bowling pin in his pants.

… Henrik grinned, grinned a little harder than he should have, because the mental image of it wouldn’t leave his head.

And Marvin managed to look curious, even as he drooled down his chin, around the ball gag.

Yeah, having Marvin say “is it in yet” would probably be a bit of a blow to the ego.

So Henrik could be satisfied with fingering Marvin open.

As he continued to finger Marvin open, adding another finger, and another, until all four fingers were thrusting in carefully, curling and uncurling, using his elbow.

Marvin was gasping and moaning, whining and squirming under him. 

The noises from behind the ball gag were a little bit muffled, but not by much.

They were very wet.

So were the tears that were dripping down the sides of Marvin’s face.

What had gotten Marvin so worked up?

Well, the idea of having two hands in his ass, obviously.

But still.

“I’m going to put my whole hand in now, okay?”

Henrik’s voice was low, gentle. 

Marvin nodded.

He was breathing heavily, and one hand went to his own stomach, pressing down on it. 

That must have felt… something.

Henrik didn’t understand it entirely, but then again, he didn’t have to.

He pulled his handout carefully, adding more lube, and then he tucked his fist into his palm, and he slid his whole hand inside of Marvin.

It was always a bit of a shock, that it worked.

He flexed his wrist, just a bit, and Marvin sobbed, shifting, his whole body on edge.

“How you doing, Marvin?”

He got a thumbs up.

“Do you need anything?”

A head shake.

“Okay, Marvin, I’m trusting you.”

Henrik carefully clenched his fist, and Marvin gasped.

Henrik was being squeezed, was being _clutched_ , and that was… that was intense.

It was all intense.

He thrust, gently, with just his fist, and Marvin kept writhing under him, kept gasping and crying out around the ball gag.

“Are you sure you want my other hand?”

Henrik kept his tone gentle.

More nodded, almost frenzied nodding.

“Alright,” said Henrik, “but if I feel any kind of resistance, I’m going to pause, okay?”

A nod.

“You’re doing great, Marvin. Very good job,” said Henrik, and he added the tip of one finger, right along the inside of his wrist. 

It was a bit of a creepy feeling, but he persisted, carefully, until his finger was eased inside of Marvin.

Marvin was gasping, his head tossed back, panting up at the ceiling.

“Oh,” Marvin said, clearly, through the gag.

Henrik watched Marvin’s face, and it was almost beatific, if… well, filthy, what with all of the drool and the ball gag.

He added another finger, and Marvin… curled, or at least, tried to.

His feet were planted flat on the table - Henrik should have put him in the stirrups.

Oh well.

Henrik added another finger, and another, until… well, until he had both hands inside of Marvin.

Marvin’s hands were pressed against his own face, tangled in it, and he was… he was groaning, his toes curling. 

“I’m going to make a fist with both hand,” said Henrik. “Okay?”

A nod.

“Okay,” said Henrik. “I’m doing it now. Are you ready?”

“Mmmm!”

“Okay,” said Henrik, and then… he was clenching his fist.

He clenched his other fist as well, and Marvin went stock still.

One of Marvin’s hands went between his own legs, and he was squeezing his hard cock.

His very hard cock - there was a little puddle of pre-cum on Marvin’s belly.

Henrik really should have put a condom on him.

Oh well.

Marvin’s shirt was pushed up around his chin, getting drooled on, and Marvin didn’t seem to care.

All Marvin cared about were Henrik’s hands, which were inside of him.

They were flexing, they were rubbing Marvin so much that Marvin couldn’t breathe, Marvin was crying, and Marvin was… Marvin was cumming.

Marvin was cumming so hard that there was cum mixed in with the drool on Marvin’s chin, and then Marvin was flat on his back, crying, as Henrik kept his hands inside of Marvin’s ass, and then he was pulling one hand out carefully, then the other.

And Marvin kept lying there, crying, tears tracking down his face, dripping into his ears.

“Oh,” said Marvin, and he stared at Henrik with wide, almost terrified expression. 

“How are you doing, Marvin?”

“I think I need a minute,” Marvin said thickly, through the ball gag.

His hole was stretched, gaping. 

“Of course,” said Henrik. 

He peeled his gloves off, carefully, and then he washed his hands.

Okay.

He washed his hands, more for himself than for any reason of cleanliness, and then he went to Marvin with some paper towels, to help him clear up.

It ended up a bit of a mess, but… well, it was sorted out.

More or less.

* * *

Marvin went home, exhausted but clearly satisfied.

Which left Henrik with his next patient.

Which would be interesting. 

To say the least.

Hmm.

* * *

Robbie came shambling in, looking as slightly befuddled as he always did. 

He blinked at Henrik. 

“Doctor?”

“Very good,” said Henrik. “I’m the doctor.”

“Doctor… doctor.”

Henrik nodded.

He was a bit at a loss.

He didn’t know Robbie’s intelligence, exactly.

He knew that Robbie wasn’t dangerous the way a regular zombie would be.

If one could describe anyone as a “regular” zombie. 

“So I’m going to examine you,” Henrik told Robbie. “Do you understand what that means?”

“... touching?”

“Yes, I’ll be touching you. And asking you questions. Is that alright?”

“Why?”

“I want to know… how you work.”

Robbie’s face screwed up.

“Work?”

“Yes. What makes you healthy versus unhealthy.”

“Oh.

“RIght,” said Henrik, because he didn’t want to be stuck in an awkward silence with a zombie. “So. Shall we begin?”

“Begin?”

“Yes or no?”

“... yes.”

* * *

Henrik tested Robbie’s eyesight (pretty good - all of the egos were equally nearsighted), Robbie’s hearing (better than average), Robbie’s reflexes (slow as hell). 

Robbie’s heart was beating… sort of.

He wasn’t human… exactly.

He was a different sort of “not human” than Anti, which was equally frustrating, because Henrik wanted to compare the two of them.

He wanted to find out what it was that Anti actually… well, was.

He wasn’t human, that much was obvious, but he was human… shaped.

Robbie was also human shaped, but he gave Henrik the feeling of having… been human at one point.

He remembered things like stethoscopes or tongue depressors, but it seemed to take him a bit of time to get there.

And then it was time for the… weirder part of the exam.

Well, not weird, per se.

If Robbie wasn’t a zombie, this wouldn’t be quite so weird.

“Would you be alright if I gave you a prostate exam?”

“Prostate exam?”

“I… your prostate is inside of you. In your… bottom.”

How else to put it? 

Robbie nodded.

“And I would be checking to make sure that it isn’t too big.”

… what would happen, if a zombie got prostate cancer?

What would a zombie have to _worry_ about, if it got cancer?

That was a bit of a mindfuck.

“Touching,” Robbie said slowly.

“Touching?”

“Touching… me. My. My penis.”

“What about it?”

“Can you?”

“If you’d like me to,” said Henrik. 

“I do.”

“Then consider it done.”

Robbie smiled, and my, but those were some… unpleasant looking teeth.

If only he knew more about dentistry.

“Now?”

“How about I check your prostate first, then we can try to see if you can have an orgasm.”

“Orgasm.”

“Right.”

* * * 

Robbie was… cool inside.

Not cold - that would have been creepy.

But he was different enough that it was almost unsettling.

Also… not to put too fine a point on it, but he was pretty much empty.

He didn’t eat much, and his body didn’t seem to do much with it .

So huh.

Henrik felt around inside of him carefully, until he found what he thought was the prostate.

Robbie moaned.

It was a proper zombie moan, like something out of a horror movie, and Henrik had to fight not to pull back in horror.

Zombies were unsettling and kind of gross, but then, all people are kind of gross.

If Henrik could be okay with all those other kinds of gross, he could be okay with Robbie.

At least, in theory, right?

“Nice,” Robbie said thickly. “Feels… feels nice.”

“I’m glad it feels nice,” said Henrik, and then he was reaching around with his gloved hand, stroking Robbie’s cock.

It was hard - it wasn’t as hot as a regular cock, admittedly, but it was still there, and it was… it was something.

“Do you want me to see if I can give an orgasm?”

“Yes,” said Robbie. “Hands?”

“I can use my hands,” Henrik agreed. “I can also use my mouth.”

Robbie paused, and it was clear he was trying to get his thoughts in order.

“Other time,” he told Henrik.

“Of course,” said Henrik.

* * *

Henrik put a condom on Robbie, to save from making a mess, and to collect a sample.

He had already taken samples of Robbie’s blood and saliva, but… well, semen was just as important. 

He had Robbie bend over the exam table, and he used both hands - one to press down on Robbie’s prostate, one to jerk Robbie off.

Robbie moaned, unembarrassed, uninhibited.

His hips twitched forward, and he was making rough sounds that were almost - almost - enough to scare Henrik away.

But Henrik wouldn’t be scared off that easily.

The muscles around his finger were gripping him tightly, and he curled them, still working his arm, as Robbie groaned and moaned under him.

He didn’t know if Robbie was producing any pre-ejaculate, but that seemed possible.

He’d have to check on that some time.

Some time later.

Robbie made a gasping, choked off sound, and then the condom was filling with thick, wet semen.

… very thick semen.

Um.

Henrik withdrew his fingers from Robbie, carefully. 

Robbie moaned again.

“You liked that, huh?”

Robbie made another guttural noise.

“What did it feel like?”

Robbie sagged forward, his knees still shaking, and he turned his head to nuzzle at Henrik’s arm.

Henrik paused, momentarily afraid that he was going to be bitten.

But fuck it.

If Robbie would trust Henrik to stick fingers up his ass, Henrik could trust Robbie to refrain from biting. 

“Nice,” Robbie said.

Henrik snorted.

“ _Very_ nice,” said Robbie, with more emphasis this time.

“Would you want to try it again some time?”

“Yes!”

Robbie turned around suddenly, staring into Henrik’s eyes in a way that verged on unsettling. 

“Next time… you. Your penis.”

“Possibly, yes,” said Henrik.

He might have trusted Robbie not to bite him.

He didn’t entirely trust Robbie around a delicate bit of his own body like that.

Because… well, there is a time and a place for that kind of thing, and “around a zombie” was not it. 

Still….

Henrik pressed a nervous kiss to Robbie’s temple.

Robbie made a satisfied noise. 

Okay.

It was all going to be okay.

* * *

Jameson came in and he didn’t look sheepish.

If anything, he looked glad to see Henrik.

That was a nice change.

Henrik was beginning to feel a bit like… what as the term, a service Top?

Not that there was anything wrong with that, per se, but… he was tired.

And then, here was Jameson, and he had brought Henrik what turned out to be a fancy doughnut.

“Aw, thank you.”

Henrik sat in the chair next to Jameson, instead of across from him. 

There was no desk separating them.

Their knees were touching.

There was an intimacy to this, an intimacy that Henrik didn’t entirely understand, but he wasn’t going to question it.

_I wasn’t sure which flavor you wanted,_ Jameson signed. _There was blueberry-lemon, and there was chocolate rum creme. I wasn’t sure which one you wanted, so I figured we’d each take the one we wanted. Or, you know, we could each half half._

“That was really sweet. Thank you!”

Henrik bit into the creme doughnut… and it promptly squirted down the front of his shirt.

Jameson cackled - there was some sound to his laughter, even if it was a bit disconcerting.

“Bluh,” Henrik said, making a face, and he used a finger to scoop up the creme, licking some of it off.

He could practically feel Jameson’s eyes on him - he gave Jameson his own finger’s worth of creme.

Jameson licked it off, and he did… he did things with his tongue that made Henrik’s toes curl.

Fuck.

_I don’t really have any need to see the doctor today,_ signed Henrik. _But I thought you might want some company._

“You don’t want to do anything sexy?”

_I mean,_ signed Henrik, _I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to do various things with you. But if you’re feeling worn out from tending to everyone else, I would totally understand that._

“If you’re in the mood to do anything,” Henrik said, “I’m sure I could find it in me to go along with it.”

He was grinning. 

Jameson looked a bit embarrassed, and he held out a bit of the uneaten blueberry-lemon doughnut to Henrik. 

_Trade?_

“Certainly,” said Henrik, giving Jameson the greasy dough.

He took his own bite, and oh, but that was good.

Blueberry jam and lemon… infused (could you infuse dough?), mingling perfectly in his mouth, and then he was licking the sweet sugar off of his lips, and his eyes were on Jameson’s hands.

_I’d like to sniff your panties while jerking off,_ Jameson signed. _If that’s not too much trouble. Or too weird._

“It’s not any weirder than anything else I’ve done today,” Henrik said. “Although I’d have to put them back on.”

_Even better._

Jameson was grinning. 

“Pervert,” Henrik said, his tone affectionate.

_It’s why you love me,_ Jameson signed back, and it was the sign for romantic love.

Jameson froze - he hadn’t been thinking when he’d signed that, apparently.

Henrik smiled at him, in an attempt to diffuse the room.

“I will request that we both wash off first,” Henrik said. “I don’t want to get sugar in places that it doesn’t belong.”

_Does that mean I can’t lick whipped cream off of your dick?_

Henrik shuddered.

“No, thank you,” he said thickly.

Jameson cackled. 

Henrik rolled his eyes, and went to wash his hands.

* * * 

Henrik sat on a puppy pad on the chair, and Jameson sat on the opposite chair.

Henrik’s cock was hard already, because of course it was.

How could it not be?

And Jameson… he was holding the panties in one fist, and he was nuzzling his face into them.

“I’m sorry,” Henrik said. “They’re kind of sweaty. It’s been a bit of a day.”

_Don’t be sorry,_ Jameson signed awkwardly, putting the panties over his shoulder as if they were a dish towel.

… which got Henrik cackling, because he had the mental image of Jameson wiping down a plate with a pair of lacy panties.

He told Jameson about it, as he tried to get his breath back, and that got Jameson laughing, and Jameson’s cock was jiggling as he shook from the laughter, rocking back and forth.

Jameson had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, and hadn’t even taken his pants down - his cock was just there, sticking out of his fly. 

It looked thick, swollen, red.

Henrik wanted to get on his knees and suck on it, more than anything else.

… that was unexpected.

Not that he didn’t enjoy giving other people some kind of oral attention, oh no, but usually the urge to do so didn’t hit him so hard.

He was practically drooling.

And Jameson was holding the panties against his face, sniffing them, big, audible sniffs, and that made Henrik shudder, licking his lips.

He wanted to masturbate.

He wanted to cum so badly.

But no.

He was waiting.

Why was he waiting? 

Who fucking knew, who fucking cared, he was doing it, and he would keep doing it, because he said that he was going to do it, and fucked if he wasn’t going to do it.

He wanted to run his hands along Jameson’s skin, hold Jameson to him.

He wanted to kiss Jameson.

He wanted to smell Jameson - the musky saltiness of him, the warmth of him.

He wanted Jameson against him, and he wanted to fuck him so badly.

Maybe, when he’d gotten a better handle on his ejaculation… thing, he’d approach Jameson.

Or maybe he’d just offer his services up as something to be fucked.

That would be enjoyable for Jameson, right?

It would have to be, it would be exactly what Jameson would love, right?

… it would be what Henrik wanted. 

Henrik wanted to be used, Henrik wanted to be fucked, Henrik wanted… Henrik didn’t know what it was that he wanted, except that he wanted more of it, and he wanted it to keep happening.

He was just watching Jameson, listening to the wet sounds as Jameson jerked himself off, panting, groaning like he was in actual pain, squirming in his chair.

“Does it smell nice?”

Jameson nodded, and he gave a one handed “yes” sign. 

“I’m glad,” Henrik said. “I, uh, I worry that I don’t smell that good. That I need to wash better. Use stronger soap.”

Jameson shook his head quickly, and he pressed the crotch of the panties right up against his nose, then brought the panties down, so that the lace was right up against the sensitive skin of his cock.

_I like how it smells when it’s the both of us,_ Jameson signed, and it was a little awkward - he had the panteis resting on his own cock, as he used both hands to communicate.

“Yeah?”

_God yes. I love how deep you smell, the feel of you in the back of my head._

Henrik… wasn’t entirely sure how to react to that, but he smiled, rubbed his own hard cock gently.

He had to be careful - he was already so turned on that he was dripping.

It really was a good thing that he had put the puppy pad down.

The panties were going to be damp with Jameson’s pre-cum, and Henrik’s own pre-cum, a combination of their two scents.

“Do you want me to wear a special shirt next time?” 

Henrik was gabbling.

Jameson paused, his hand still on his cock, still stroking his cock.

“Because,” Henrik plunged on, “because I know that you like it when you can smell… you know, certain bits of me, and I know that I don’t sweat much from my groin. I don’t sweat much, period. But having… you know, a bit of fabric up against my armpit all day, that’ll do something to you. It’ll make it so that you end up smelling a certain way.”

Jameson nodded, and he was beginning to jerk faster - he looked like he was pretty close to cumming.

“Or…,” Henrik said, adlibbing, because what else was he going to do, “I could… I could just sit on you, and I could rub my cock against yours, and put my armpit in your face, so that you can get what it smells like all over your face.”

Jameson made a desperate sound, beginning to work faster, his back arching and his feet planted.

“I know you love the way I smell - I could wear cologne or perfume, maybe try to mix it up a little bit. Try doing something a little different to see if it would change the way that things smell. Is that what you would like? Would you like me to dress all pretty for you, smell all pretty? Or would you rather if I was gross? If I was all worn out from doing some kind of manual labor, wearing old clothes, so you could just press your face into my armpit or my groin and smell all of that?”

Was it working?

Well, Jameson seemed to be getting off to it, judging by the way his hand was moving even faster.

“How about… how about next time I go exercising, I’ll do that. I’ll save the shirt, just for you, but first I’ll go sit on you, ride your hard cock, and you can just take in the scent of me as I bounce on your dick.”

It was all kind of foolish - he was just uttering obscenities, as if that was a thing that he did.

But Jameson was grunting and gasping, his face still in the panties, and then Jameson’s back was arching so hard that his butt had left the seat, and he was cumming so hard that his eyes rolled back, his hips stuttering forward.

There was going to be a little dab of cum, on a bit of Jameson’s white shirt, but Jameson probably wouldn’t have minded.

Henrik licked his lips, staring at Jameson, aware that he was staring, aware that he was panting.

He wanted… he wanted to beg that Jameson to let him cum, beg to fuck Jameson’s face.

He wanted to hold Jameson, right now, but no.

He was holding on.

He was waiting.

He was shaking, and there were a few telltale bits of sweat on the backs of his knees, down his back.

His heart was beating in his head, his chest was rising and falling with each breath… and Jameson was leaning back in his chair, looking over at Henrik with big blue eyes.

“Hi,” Henrik said, and his voice cracked.

He flushed.

Jameson waved.

“Was that, uh… was that good? For you, I mean.”

_No duh,_ Jameson said, and he looked amused, if a bit loopy. 

“That must have been some orgasm,” said Henrik.

_Oh yeah,_ signed Jameson. _You’re amazing at that. Holy shit._

“Amazing at what?”

_The dirty talk. Specifically, the dirty talk for, you know, the kind of weird shit that I’m into._

“I’ve told you before,” Jameson said, “you’re not that weird. This isn’t that weird.”

_I have yet to see a porno with it,_ Jameson countered.

“Just because you haven’t seen it in a porno doesn’t mean that it’s not a thing that people do,” said Henrik. “It just means that people don’t want to watch it.”

_Fair enough,_ signed Jameson. _Do you want some help with that?_

He indicated Henrik’s erection.

“No,” said Henrik. “I’m going to take care of that when I get home.”

_Why?_

Henrik shrugged. 

Jameson imitated the shrug, and they shared a grin. 

Henrik took his panties back, and he pulled them back up his legs.

It was still nicer when he had shaved, but he had to admit, the lace felt nice regardless. 

_I’ll see you when you get home,_ Jameson signed, and then he kissed Henrik on the mouth and left.

* * * 

Jack came in, and he sat across from Henrik, his expression something like nervous.

They were always so _nervous_ when they came in to see him - why was that?

They'd all done this kind of thing enough times that by now it was just... a thing they did.

Then again, Jack always got nervous and bashful about the kinds of things that he liked, so there was that.

Hmm.

Maybe Henrik just needed to refer Jack to a good therapist. 

Help him sort out some of those shame issues.

"So, uh, what do you think of that scene? The one I sent you the email about?"

"We could definitely make it work," Henrik said. "If you'd like to do it like that."

"I would," said Jack.

Henrik... wasn't sure he understood why, but then again, emotional masochism had been a bit of a mystery to him. 

"Is there anything special you need or want?"

Jack shook his head.

He was still looking shy.

"Okay," said Henrik. 

"How about I go change out of my surgical clothes, and you can get the little one's toys set out?"

Jack blushed, but he nodded, going to the closet to fiddle with something or other, as Henrik went to change out of his scrubs.

Part of the whole Daddy/Little thing, for Jack, was that Daddy very much wasn't the doctor.

Daddy was Daddy.

So Henrik changed back into his street clothes, and then he went to his desk and began to type.

Jack had set out the play mat, and his blocks, and he was stacking them energetically.

"Daddy!"

Jack's voice was bright, excited.

He was in his youngest headspace, about five years old.

"What's up, buddy?"

Henrik looked up at Jack.

"Daddy, Daddy, look at this thing I'm making!"

"It's very good," Henrik said in an agreeable voice. "Do you want to show Daddy how tall you can make it?"

"Yes, Daddy," said Jack, and his tone was so solemn that Henrik looked up at him, his expression worried.

But Jack was looking... something. 

Henrik wasn't sure what it was.

His heart ached - whenever he was being a Daddy, he liked to be sweet and attentive.

But Jack had explicitly asked for his Daddy to be distant and distracted, and this was all about what Jack wanted, so who was Henrik to complain?

He typed up reports on his computer, and he kept one ear out towards Jack, in case he heard any noise that ended up making him worry.

... Henrik wanted to get on the floor to play with Jack.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but part of the fun of playing with Jack as a Little was getting to do fun Little stuff. 

Henrik _liked_ building with blocks and coloring and toy cars. 

"Daddy, look!"

Jack's voice was excited.

"In a second, baby boy," Henrik said, as he deleted a few lines, then began to type them up again.

"But Daddy, it's gonna -"

There was a crash, and Henrik looked up.

The blocks were scattered all across the floor.

"Jack," Henrik said, in a warning tone of voice, "didn't I tell you not to make a mess?"

"... yes, Daddy," said Jack.

He looked embarrassed.

"Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy and clean it up?"

"... yes, Daddy," Jack said. 

"Good boy," said Henrik, and then he went back to his typing, not even bothering to get up and help Jack with the clean up.

... he didn't know if he could do this kind of scene again.

It was almost kind of... boring, having to just sit here and work, acutely aware of Jack sitting there, staring at him.

There was a sniffle, and Henrik glanced up in spite of himself.

There was Jack, wiping his eyes.

"Is something the matter, precious?"

It popped out of Henrik's eyes before he could stop himself.

"No," Jack said, and his voice was thick. "I'm okay, Daddy."

"Good boy," Henrik said, and saw Jack almost puffing up with pride.

There were more clatterings and bangs and general sounds of stuff being knocked into other stuff, and Henrik tried to ignore it, tried his best to keep typing, keep writing up his report.

He actually ran out of report, which was a miracle in and of itself, and then he was opening up a random document and just typing random things on it.

Mainly his plans for the next scene.

Did he want to do a next scene of this type?

He was pretty sure that he did.

It just took some thinking as to what he would like, and what Jack would like.

Jack seemed to like most of Henrik's suggestions, in general.

"Daddy?"

Henrik counted to five in his head, and then he looked up at Jack. 

"Yes?"

"Daddy, come play with me?"

"Daddy is busy right now," Henrik said,keeping his tone even. "He'll play with you later."

The lyrics to _Cats in the Cradle_ of all things began to circle his head. 

Of course it did.

He bit back his own grin, and went back to typing.

"Can I sit in your lap, Daddy?"

"Later, Jack," Henrik said. 

"But I wanna play with you, Daddy," Jack whined, and he was scooting closer, his arm around Jack's arm.

"Do you want a time out? Little boys who bug their daddies get time outs, until they learn how to respect other people's time."

Henrik was a little surprised at himself.

That was... meaner than he had expected it to be, and Jack burst out crying. 

Henrik wanted to hug Jack, hold Jack to his chest.

But no.

"You're acting like a baby," Henrik said, his tone stern. "Are you just going to be a little baby?"

"N-no," Jack blubbered, and he rubbed his eyes, sniffling harder.

"If you don't want people to think you're just a little boy, you have to act like a big boy. Do you understand that, Jack? If you want Daddy to do things with you, you need to be a big boy."

"I can be a big boy," Jack said, and he wiped his face again. 

His body language changed.

"How big are you, Jack?"

"I'm thirteen," Jack said, and his voice was still rough, but it had gotten a little deeper.

"Can you clean up your little brother's toys, please?"

"Aw, Dad, do I have to?"

Jack was pouting.

Henrik didn't even need to see Jack's face to know this was true.

"Yes, Jack, you do," said Henrik. "I'm busy. Your little brother made a mess, and it's your job to look after him."

"But I don't want to."

"Well, son, there are going to be a lot of things in life that you won't want to do, but you still have to do it," said Henrik. "Are you going to whine about it like a baby, or are you going to do it?"

"I don't whine like a baby," Jack grumbled, and Henrik scooted his own chair in, beginning to type again.

He'd progressed to solitaire at this point, because what else was he supposed to be doing?

He was honestly... bored.

What was he supposed to be doing in this scene?

He was supposed to be ignoring Jack, which was all well and good for _Jack_ , since he didn't have to figure out ways to distract himself.

Hmm.

Henrik pulled up a medical journal, reading up the complicated bits of some kind of intense, weird procedure.

It was to treat bezoars.

Admittedly, Henrik didn't exactly run into bezoars that often, but it helped to know how to treat something, right?

Henrik couldn't actually tell what it was that Jack was doing, except that he was doing it quietly.

Henrik glanced over at Jack, trying to be casual, and he saw Jack looking at something on his phone.

Jack also had a boner.

"Jack," Henrik said, and his voice was a bit sharper than he intended it to be.

Jack jumped, and he looked guilty.

That was endearing - there was always something almost coltish in Jack's demeanor, whenever he was in this kind of headspace.

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at, buddy?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," said Jack. 

Jack's phone belied that, giving a low, desperate moan.

"Really?" 

Henrik raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Jack was flushing.

"Are you watching porn?"

"Of course not," Jack said thickly. "I wouldn't do something like that. That's gross."

"So you'll show me your phone then?"

"No!"

"It is, technically, my phone, since I'm the one paying the bill," Henrik reminded Jack. 

"Well, um," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "Maybe I don't want to show it to you."

"Why wouldn't you want to show it to me?"

"Because I have a right to some privacy," Jack said, and he puffed his chest out.

"You have the right to it when you pay your own phone bill," Henrik countered.

Jack was blushing harder.

"... okay, so I was looking at porn," said Jack, clearly not wanting to have to show it to Henrik. 

"Why are you looking at porn? That stuff isn't age appropriate in the least, and the fact that you're doing it around your dad is weird enough in and of itself...."

Jack was blushing.

"I'm just... you know, curious," Jack said, and he was licking his lips.

"If you're curious, you could look at the book that I got you," Henrik countered.

"But that book is just about the... mechanics," Jack said. "You know. About how babies are made. Not, like... what sex is like."

"You're too young to have any interest in that sort of thing," Henrik said, his tone firm. "Give me your phone."

"But -" 

"Do you want to be grounded, or do you want to give me your phone?"

"... I'll give you my phone," said Jack, his tone subdued.

"That's what I thought," said Henrik, and he held his hand out.

He took Jack's phone in his hand, and he put it in a drawer in his desk. 

"But now what do I do?"

"You're a young man," said Henrik. "Surely you can find a way to entertain yourself."

And then Henrik went back to his medical journal.

He didn't like being mean like this - it went against his nature, as a nurturer and a caregiver, especially in this kind of scene.

But sometimes what the other person needed overrode his own instincts. 

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jack said, and he did manage to sound like a sulky teenager, which was pretty damn impressive, considering how old the man actually was.

"You do that," Henrik said, not looking up from what he was reading.

* * *

Jack was off in the bathroom for almost ten minutes - Henrik was starting to worry, until Jack came back.

His body language was all different.

"Hi, Dad," said Jack, and he smiled at Henrik. "I'm home from college."

"Hello, son," said Henrik, and he smiled back, distracted.

"I see you're as busy as usual," said Jack, and there was something like disappointment in his voice. 

"Yes, well, you know being a doctor means that I'm often busy," said Henrik.

God, but this felt stupid.

"I was thinking maybe I could... share some of the things that I learned in college," said Jack, and he was coming around the edge of the desk, standing over Henrik.

"What would you like to show me, precious?"

Henrik looked up at Jack over the rims of his own glasses, still playing distracted.

Jack leaned down, and he kissed Henrik on the mouth, a long, sweet kiss.

Henrik pulled back, looking up at Jack with a slightly shocked expression. 

“Jack?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention, Daddy,” said Jack, and he was slipping into his Little voice, “and I think I figured out how I could impress you.”

“Impress me?”

“I want to impress you, Daddy,” said Jack, and then he was… he was pulling the chair back, and he was straddling Henrik’s lap.

“You’ve always impressed me,” Henrik said.

“But you were always busy,” said Jack, and there was some kind of complicated heartbreak in the back of his voice that Henrik didn’t want to probe too hard.

It sounded painful.

“I’ve been busy because… because I want to make sure I’ve got the resources to take care of you,” said Henrik, although he was aware what a weak excuse that was.

Still, it was something, right?

“Well,” said Jack, and his chest was warm and his cock was hard, “I’m here now. And you can’t ignore me now. Since i’ve been in college.”

“Right,” said Henrik, and he turned his face up, to be kissed again.

Jack kissed him back, a long, deep kiss, tongue in Henrik’s mouth, fingers in Henrik’s hair.

It was the kind of deep, lazy kissing that made Henrik melt, from his mouth to his toes.

It was exactly the kind of thing that he missed, when he was doing all of this service topping.

And Jack’s hips were rolling, his hands sliding up and down Henrik’s sides, sliding under Henrik’s shirt. 

“Dad,” Jack said, against Henrik’s skin, “I know… I know that you like wearing pretty clothes.”

Henrik flushed, but he kept eye contact.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Jack. “And.. and I’m okay with it. “Can I see your panties?”

“Didn’t you see enough panties when you were in college?” 

Henrik kept his tone light, teasing.

“I never got to see yours,” Jack said, and his tone was dead serious. “I’d really like to, please? I want to show you how good my blowjob skills are.”

“Oh,” Henrik mumbled, and he blushed. “Don’t you feel a bit strange, doing that with your Daddy?”

“No,” said Jack. “I love you, Daddy. I want to make you feel good.” 

Henrik flushed.

There was… there was a lot of emotion in Jack’s voice.

Um.

“Okay,” Henrik said in a quiet voice. “Okay. Anything for my precious boy.”

Jack was slipping down onto the floor, and the sound of his knees hitting the floor was surprisingly loud.

Henrik licked his lips. 

Jack’s hands were steady, sure as they opened up Henrik’s fly, and then Jack was nuzzling into Henrik’s crotch, kissing along Henrik’s inner thigh. 

Henrik sighed, leaning back into his seat.

He couldn’t cum - he wasn’t going to cum until he went home.

… why?

Fucked if he remembered.

But Jack’s hands were on his inner thighs, and Jack’s breath was hot and familiar across the front of the panties.

And then Jack was mouthing at Henrik’s panties, and Henrik shuddered.

Did they still smell like Jameson?

Would Jack be able to pick that up?

Henrik’s hands went to the top of Jack’s head, as Jack, kissed along the head of his cock, then pushed the panties down.

Henrik’s cock sprang forward, and it was hard, throbbing, dripping down the shaft.

“Daddy,” Jack said, and his voice was almost reverent.

Henrik couldn’t tell if Jack was being silly or not - it wasn’t always easy to tell.

“Yes, Jack?”

“It’s so big,” Jack said. 

“It’s all big like that for you,” said Henrik, aware of how pornographic he sounded, but fuck it.

He was doing weird role play to begin with, so why not enjoy some of the weirdness of it?

“All for me?”

“Oh yes,” said Henrik. “For my good boy. I know you’re going to make me feel _so_ good.”

Jack leaned forward, and he took Henrik’s cock into his mouth.

Jack’s gag reflex was strong enough that he had to be careful with how much cock he took into his mouth, but… oh, did he take it.

He took it, and he shuddered, his eyes sliding shut, and his hand went around the bits of Henrik’s cock that weren’t in his mouth.

Henrik moaned, and he rolled his hips forward.

Jack’s mouth was so hot, so familiar, pulsing around him, Jack’s tongue doing things that made Henrik’s own eyes roll up.

He was… he was going to cum, much too quickly, if this kept up.

Okay.

He could do this.

“Jack,” Henrik said, and then a little louder. “Jack.”

“Mmm?”

“Let Daddy see how you can take pleasure,” said Henrik, in that voice that he knew always made Jack melt.

“Take pleasure?”

Jack blinked at Henrik, clearly confused.

Henrik tucked his cock back into his pants, carefully, and then he got on the floor with Jack, and he kissed Jack, pushing Jack onto his back. 

“I’m going to suck your cock, Jack,” Henrik said, his voice sweet. “I’m going to suck your cock, and I’m going to make you cum from it. And you’re going to show Daddy how much your stamina has increased, and how well you can hold off from cumming.”

“I’m supposed to make you feel good,” Jack all but whined, but he wasn’t protesting as Henrik opened his jeans and drew his cock out.

“Making you feel good makes me feel good,” Henrik reassured him. 

“Are you sure?”

“Do I ever offer anything I’m not comfortable with?”

“... good point,” said Jack, and he looked embarrassed.

“Good boy,” said Henrik, and he leaned forward, enveloping Jack’s cock into the heat and wetness of his own mouth. 

* * *

Jack writhed and squirmed under Henrik, fucking Henrik’s mouth, his own hands in his hair, his heels digging into the floor.

“Daddy,” Jack was groaning, and thank god that there wasn’t anyone in the waiting room, because this room wasn’t sound proofed, and that would have been… awkward. “Daddy, Daddy, fuck, I love your mouth Daddy, _please_!”

“Please what, my precious boy? What do you need?”

“I’m gonna cum, Daddy, please!”

“What do you need?”

“Please… don’t stop!”

“Don’t stop what?”

Henrik pressed gentle kisses along Jack’s shaft, little brushes of lips, and Jack sobbed like he was in pain.

“Don’t stop… don’t stop sucking my cock. Please. It feels so… so fucking good. It feels so good, please, I need it so badly, I need… Daddy, I need to cum. Please!”

“Well,” said Henrik, and he was grinning a bit as he took Jack’s cock down his throat. 

How could he not?

He loved having Jack at his mercy like this, loved making Jack squirm and gasp like he was in pain. 

There was something so _satisfying_ about it, something that Henrik just couldn’t get enough of.

And then Jack shuddering, calling out as he came, and Henrik was swallowing it, licking his lips, keeping eye contact with Jack.

“Did I… did I do a good job, Daddy?”

Jack’s voice was only shaking a little bit.

“You did an excellent job, precious,” Henrik said. “You’ve learned well.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“Anything for you, my darling boy.”

* * * 

Jack went home.

Henrik was… well, he was tired, for lack of a better way of putting it, and he needed some time to himself.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care for the other egos - far from it! 

But he was beginning to feel stretched a bit thin.

It was always what he could do for them, not what they could do for each other.

… well, okay, Jameson was a bit different, but he wasn’t sure where he was going with that just yet.

He finished his paperwork, and he went home, tired, looking forward to some quiet time.

And looking forward to a masturbation session.

If he had ever been raring to go for a nice wank session, it was now.

He still had an erection in his panties.

And… his phone was buzzing.

He paused, checked it.

It was from Jameson.

_We have a proposition for you,_ read the text.

… uh.

Who was this “we,” and what was this proposition?

He’d ask when he got home. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t take too long.

He wanted to eat some dinner, have a wank, go to sleep.

Maybe watch a movie by himself in his room. 

* * *

Henrik found out the proposition when he came home, to find Jack, Jameson, and Chase all sitting in the kitchen, looking nervous.

“Since you’ve been taking such good care of us,” Chase began, “we - that is, all of us - were thinking that maybe we could… you know, return the favor.”

“Return the favor,” Henrik echoed, unbelieving.

“Your whole… femme thing, it’s really cute,” said Jack, and he was smiling, looking a bit nervous, but ultimately trying to be helpful. 

That was a good description for Jack in general. 

“Thanks?”

Henrik was torn between running for the hills, and praying for a tactical meteor strike.

_Can you let us take care of you?_

The sign for “take care of” was ambiguous.

Henrik looked at Jameson thoughtfully, and then… he shrugged.

Because why the fuck not?

It was true - he took care of them.

Maybe it was his turn for it. 

“So what were you planning?”

They told him.

In detail.

And okay, he had a boner.

He had such a boner.

Okay.

“I’d… I’d be up for it,” Henrik allowed. “Although I’d have to get ready.”

“Get ready?”

“Yeah,” said Henrik. “You know, because you’re planning -”

“Yeah, I get ya,” said Jack quickly. “We’ll leave you to it. We’ll just, uh, be in the main room while you’re getting ready.”

“Right,” said Henrik.

* * *

Henrik’s hands were shaking as he locked the door to the bathroom.

Okay.

Holy shit.

He was going to be doing this.

It wasn’t that different from what he usually did, just not usually… on this scale.

Oh god  
.  
* * * 

Henrik spent a good hour in the bathroom, shaving everything, washing everything, cleaning himself up, inside and out.

The enema was… unpleasant, but ultimately for the greater good. 

He got it done.

He got everything done that needed doing, and then he was stumbling into the living room, wobbly on his heels.

To find everyone sitting there.

Holy shit.

He almost bolted, running back to his bedroom as everyone looked at him.

But no.

No, he wasn’t going to do that.

If for no other reason than he would probably break his ankle if he tried to run in these heels.

But okay.

He could do this.

He _would_ do this.

* * *

Jameson was the one who kissed him first.

It was a long, sweet kiss, the kind of kiss that can melt you from the mouth to the toes, and Henrik had to lean forward with his heels on, being careful with it.

Some of his lipstick came off on Jameson’s mouth, and then Henrik’s face was being turned towards someone else’s mouth, and it was Marvin, a deep, probing kiss, deep enough that Henrik was getting weak in the knees, and then he was being guided into someone's lap.

Chase?

His neck was being kissed, and then there was a hand sliding up his shirt, under his bra, tracing the elastic of it, where it dug into his skin, and someone was playing with his nipples.

Henrik shuddered, his head tilting back, resting on a shoulder - whose shoulder? Who cared? - and then he was kissing someone else, as his panties were pushed to the side, and someone was tracing along his asshole with the tip of their finger.

It was delicate, and it was cold.

He was turned around, so that he was straddling Chase, and then he was kissing Chase, as the two of them were dick to dick, as someone fingered him open, carefully.

Possibly Marvin - he had ways of doing interesting, wicked things with his fingers.

And then Anti was behind Chase, standing over Chase, and there was a cock in Henrik’s face.

It was Anti’s cock, and Henrik opened his mouth and took it eagerly enough, because there was almost a fog over his mind.

He was horny, he was being touched, his skin extra sensitive.

He bobbed his head, making obscene noises, and Chase’s cock was twitching against his.

And the Anti’s hand was in his hair, and Chase was whispering in his ear.

“You look so fuckin’ hot like this, all prettied up and with your mouth full of dick. Like… holy fuck, you’re so hot, fuck, Doc, I can’t get over it.”

Henrik moaned, and Anti moaned as well, as the vibrations moved up his dick, and he grabbed the back of Henrik’s head, forcing his dick deeper down Henrik’s thoat.

“Hey,” Jack said sharply. “Be nice.”

“I am being nice!”

“Well, be nicer!”

“Hmph.”

Henrik snorted - Jack was one of the only people that Anti ever really listened to.

… or at least, the person that Anti listened to with the least amount of complaining.

But the pressure eased up, as another finger slid inside of Henrik, and Henrik arched his back, his knees spreading, presenting his ass.

“Fuck,” said Jack from behind him, “I can’t wait to just slide my cock in….”

“Are you going to?”

Chase sounded a little nervous.

“We all are. That’s what Henrik said he wanted.”

And then the hands that had been playing with his ass were gone, and something hard and hot and blunt was sliding into him.

_Oh_.

That was… that was thick, that was really intense, and he liked it, he loved the feeling of a cock inside of him, hot and stiff.

And a different set of fingers were sliding in and out of him, next to the cock.

His own cock was throbbing like a broken bone, and he was clenching around the fingers, clenching around the cock, and Chase was under him, moaning, as Henrik’s cock rubbed against Chase’s belly.

Henrik was going to cum, if he wasn’t careful.

He brought his hand down, pinching the head of his cock hard enough that it brought tears to his eyes, but it kept the orgasm at bay.

And then his hand was being grabbed, and someone was standing next to Anti - Jack had moved around, it seemed - and Henrik was coming off of Jack’s cock to lean forward, to suck on Jack’s cock.

The fingers in him twitched, and Henrik gave a deep, guttural groan. 

Oh, that was… that was deep, that was good, and then there was another cock sliding into him, carefully.

There was so much lube.

Henrik had a cock in each hand, and he leaned in, kissing Chase.

Chase kissed him back, and thankfully he’d brushed his teeth since this morning - he didn't smell or taste like vomit.

He was hot and solid, and he was holding on to Henrik’s hip, as Marvin was holding on to Hernik’s hip, and then one of Chase’s hands went between them, and he was beginning to stroke Marvin’s cock, slow and sweet.

Henrik clenched around the dicks in him, and Chase and Marvin both groaned.

Henrik’s mouth was around a cock again, and he was sucking it, his eyes crossing, and he was pulled onto another cock - he wasn’t even paying attention, just sucking as if his life depended on it.

Jameson was there was well, Jackieboyman too, between the two of them, and Henrik made a point of taking Jameson's cock as deep as he could, so that he could take in the scent of Jameson’s groin, deep and musky.

And then it was Jackie's cock, almost pulsing in his throat, so thick and hot....

He was drooling down his chin, down onto his shirt, down onto Chase’s shoulder, and he’d have to apologize to Chase, when all of this was done.

… eventually.

Whenever that happened to be. 

* * *

Anti was the first one to cum.

He came on Henrik’s face, and Henrik didn’t even complain, just opened his mouth to take it, and the bitter, salty taste of it was enough to make him shudder, before he was being pulled onto a different dick - Jameson’s this time, and Jameson was signing against Henrik’s face - Henrik could make out the shape for “beautiful” and “girl”, albeit on his own face, as done by Jameson, which was an odd sensation.

Jameson came down Henrik’s throat, and Henrik swallowed it, right down his throat, into his mouth, and okay, it was slimy and kind of disgusting, but it was just what he needed, and he kept eye contact with Jameson as it happened, until Jameson looked away, his knees weak.

Jackie came in Henrik's mouth, but then he was pulling it back, and there was cum on Henrik's lip, in his throat, on his cheeks. He was just a mess of cum and drool....

Jack came next, and he came on Henrik’s face as well, more jizz to add to the collection on Henrik’s face, and he was going to have to take such a shower.

But who fucking cared.

Because then Henrik came, and he came like a fountain, squeezing around the two dicks inside of him, across Chase’s hand.

He was still wearing the panties that Jameson had given him, and the jizz just… dripped down.

He collapsed forward, still trembling with the aftershocks, and he was faintly away of Chase and Marvin finishing inside of him.

And then he was being carefully lifted up, and someone was wiping his face, and he was shaking as he was held in a lap, cuddled, as someone else told him what a good job he did, someone different said how pretty he was.

He was shaking so hard, but oh….

How wonderful, to be taken care of. 

He’d have to do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you one like it, or something completely different? 
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
